My shelter at the storm
by Kaelann
Summary: "Adam ferma les yeux sous l'impulsion de cette chaleur si transcendante, si familière. Il savait ce que c'était. Il savait qui c'était et il l'acceptait comme un cadeau précieux. C'était la seule chose qui était en mesure d'éclairer le chemin infernal qu'il avait pris. Une chose pourtant capable de le cuir sur place comme une saucisse sur un grill mais d'une pureté inégalable"
1. Distorsion

_"Bonjour", c'est trop formel et réducteur donc je vais me contenter d'un "Hey" amical ! ;)_

_Alors... __vous venez de pénétrer dans un monde de **Midam** (slashfic sur le très vénéré couple **Michael/Adam**). Ici, vous trouverez une **romance** **noire**, limite sordide, parfois. Elle sera issue des tréfonds les plus obscurs de mon âme (pour faire dans la poésie). C'est ma première fois dans ce domaine. Habituellement, je reste assez light mais j'ai vraiment envie d'explorer ce couple sous un nouvel angle._

_Après, je reste l'auteure. Donc je ne vous promets pas une ambiance lourde à chaque chapitre. Je ne peux empêcher les **notes d'humour** de ponctuer mes textes, ni de détourner certaines scènes trop sérieuses (comme vous pouvez le constater dans le résumé). Néanmoins, j'ai pour but d'écrire quelque chose de **profond**, **d'intense** tout en restant **fidèle** à l'univers de Supernatural et à ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent aucunement, s'entend._

_Donc, il ne faut pas vous attendre à un univers rose bonbon. Ce sera plutôt trash. Si ma fiction est placée en **rating M**, ce n'est pas pour rien. _

_**Je déconseille à toutes les âmes sensibles de s'aventurer hors de ce seuil !**_

_Je tenais également à faire un clin d'oeil à **Lacrimis** qui, encore et toujours, m'inspire. Au travers de sa fiction "**Alone and Afraid**", elle m'a fait découvrir un couple, un univers merveilleux et pour cela, je tiens à la remercier du fond du coeur. Le **Midam** est une aventure incomparable alors merci, vraiment *-*_

* * *

**–––**

**MY SHELTER AT THE STORM**

**Chapitre 1**

**–**

Une supplique et il avouerait sa faiblesse.

Une supplique et l'autre rirait à gorge déployée.

Une supplique et il ne serait plus seulement l'oublié que l'on blesse,

Il deviendrait un torturé, une simple loque rudoyée.

Adam s'y refusait. S'il gardait encore le peu d'amour-propre qu'il avait, il ne manquait toutefois pas de pousser des cris à déchirer les tympans ou de lâcher des larmes découlant de l'incapacité évidente de son corps à supporter cette géhenne. La douleur, pas seulement physique et psychologique mais aussi celle de son âme, était insupportable, comme constamment à vif. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais, elle était poignante, perçante. Trop souvent Adam en avait la respiration coupée.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il y avait pire que de sentir ces lames glaciales s'enfoncer petit à petit dans sa peau, ses muscles, perforant même ses os pour littéralement le transpercer. Ou encore d'avaler ce liquide épouvantable qui irritait sa gorge et se déployait dans son estomac pour le poignarder de l'intérieur sous formes de dizaines de stalactites. Ou même d'être brûlé vivant par ces flammes aigres qui mordent et arrachent des lambeaux de peaux à mesure qu'elles grandissent.

Le pire c'était de ne pas savoir.

Quelque chose avait changé depuis peu. Adam avait mystérieusement été témoin d'une lumière aveuglante et à partir de là, il avait marché désespérément en elle, cherchant à l'identifier. Parfois des tâches sombres apparaissaient et il s'arrêtait pour les regarder mais il avait beau longuement les contempler, on aurait dit que son cerveau était incapable de les interpréter. Toutefois, il s'en moquait terriblement. Il avait recouvré un infime espoir de mettre un terme à tout ça. Alors que ce soit le chemin de la folie qu'il empruntait, celui de la mort ou de bien pire encore, il voulait essayer. Quoiqu'il trouve, il préférait le chercher même si son corps pourtant devenu immortel dans la fosse ne supportait pas de se mouvoir. Il avait trop longtemps été immobile, criant dans la douleur et la noirceur intense de la cage.

Une énième fois, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur quelque chose de chaud qui explosa en une myriade de grains sous lui. Il avait l'impression d'être sur une plage de sable fin, le soleil lui réchauffant doucement le dos. Cette suave sensation de touffeur qui donnait motif à son corps de transpirer, il n'avait pas eue l'occasion d'y goûter depuis des lustres. Ce qui lui semblait être une éternité ne représentait peut-être que des siècles durant lesquels, il avait croupi dans un univers de glace noire. Un monde où la froideur était telle qu'il avait fini par ne plus la sentir du tout. Il aurait aimé que son corps soit engourdi par les effets de la fraîcheur ambiante, ainsi les tortures auraient été moins crues mais elle n'était pas comme celle qui sévissait sur Terre. Elle, elle était plus palpable. Contrairement au diable, elle était toujours, toujours active. Elle tranchait la peau de l'humain qu'il était à chaque instant. Elle le mordait avec une force incroyable et s'infiltrait dans ses veines pour glacer son sang au sens le plus stricte du terme. Alors cette chaleur était un privilège auquel il ne pensait plus jamais avoir droit. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle le réchauffait mais qu'elle le faisait se liquéfier. Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus agréable au monde mais il préférait cela à la glace éternelle. Même si la tiédeur qui l'enveloppait éveillait plus ses soupçons qu'elle ne pouvait le rassurer.

Oui, le pire, c'était de ne pas savoir. S'était-il une nouvelle fois jeté à corps perdu dans un piège de Lucifer ?

C'était la seule option envisageable. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la cage était dans la fosse la plus profonde de l'enfer. Presque personne ne pouvait en sortir.

...

Adam ouvrit difficilement les yeux. S'était-il endormi ? Comment était-ce possible ? On ne peut pas dormir dans la cage. On peut juste... souffrir.

Ses yeux mirent un temps à s'habituer à la luminosité pourtant faible mais il n'osa pas bouger, de peur qu'**il** remarque qu'il était mûr pour d'autres supplices. Parce qu'il savait, oh oui, il savait qu'il se terrait quelque part prêt à bondir sur lui pour lui faire subir de nouvelles tortures. Et c'est bien ce qui arriva. Lorsque son regard fut acclimaté à l'ampoule qui tressaillait dans un coin, il vit la tête de sa mère complètement défiguré, à la mode des films d'horreur asiatiques. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de spectacle. Lucifer prenait plaisir à utiliser sa mère pour le martyriser. Elle était toujours le centre de tortures bien plus affreuses que les siennes.

Il en avait l'habitude et pourtant, il avait la même réaction à chaque fois. Un juron se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il reculait pour fuir cette horrible vision. Il chuta de quelque chose mais n'y prêta que peu d'attention puisqu'il venait de tomber dans une mer d'organes sanglants. Il y en avait partout autour de lui, jusqu'à ses coudes. Un intestin lui servait même de ceinture à présent. Il essaya de dégager les cœurs, les estomacs, les reins, les poumons dans lesquels il était plongé mais il semblait au jeune homme que chaque fois qu'il en lançait lointainement, d'autres proliféraient. Il continua tout de même de s'agiter même si chaque geste était douloureux au possible. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

**– Adam...**

L'interpellé réagit à peine à l'écoute de son prénom, presque comme s'il l'avait oublié. Cependant lorsque une ombre s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit, il comprit. Il réalisa que c'était Lucifer qui venait parfaire le tableau de sa torture. Alors il essaya de reculer mais il glissa et s'effondra dans les morceaux humains qui constituaient son environnement. Le sang le trempa pour de bon, cette fois.

Il émit une sorte de grognement presque animal qui se voulait menaçant. Seule façon qu'il avait d'intimer à ce type de s'éloigner de lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette sombre et alors il entrevit ce qu'il aurait dû voir dés le début. Ce n'était pas Lucifer et il n'était plus dans la cage. Ou alors, cet enfoiré s'était de nouveau amusé à créer une réalité alternée pour le tourmenter comme il aimait tant le faire. Dans les deux cas, Adam était très méfiant. Lorsque ses yeux furent enfin en mesure d'entrevoir le visage de l'homme qui était penché vers lui, il plissa les yeux. Il ne le connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Il paraissait un peu plus vieux que lui, la trentaine peut-être, mais ce qui choqua Adam ne fut pas tant qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant mais plutôt qu'il était en présence d'un autre humain. C'était bien la première fois que Lucifer lui faisait ce coup-là. Il devait vraiment s'être lassé de torturer Adam physiquement.

**– Qui êtes-vous et... où sommes-nous ? **s'enquit Adam en contemplant, écœuré, les organes dans lesquels il trempait.

**– Tout ce que tu vois n'est pas réel, Adam.**

Il le savait, c'était Lucifer !

Adam leva des yeux craintifs vers l'homme. Alors, c'était ça, il avait simplement revêtu une autre enveloppe que celle du quadragénaire blond dont il avait l'habitude. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, ce sale fils de pute ?! Qu'il se remette au travail !

**– Donc toi non plus ?! **lâcha Adam, suspicieux.

**– Je suis réel mais quelque soit la chose que tu as l'impression qui t'entoure, elle, elle ne l'est pas.**

Adam le détailla. Lucifer ne parlait pas de cette manière. Il était plus sarcastique et il connaissait la réponse qu'il aurait dû lui donner si ça avait été lui. Cela étant, ce n'était pas non plus un humain et si ce n'était pas Lucifer, ça ne pouvait être que l'autre enflure. Il aurait dû le reconnaître. Humainement parlant, c'était imperceptible. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que les cinq sens au combien limités des êtres humains pouvaient détecter. Non c'était plus complexe, comme une inexplicable impression de puissance pénétrante qui s'infiltrait dans les veines du jeune homme. Les quelques fois où il l'a senti dans la fosse, il avait tout de suite su que c'était lui. Une telle force, ça ne s'oublie pas, surtout quand on l'a abritée en soi pendant quelques mois.

Adam actionna un mouvement de recul.

**– Je ne vais pas te faire de mal**, déclara Michael d'un ton si glacial qu'il le contredisait presque.

Honnêtement, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait en ce moment. Pour tout dire, il était complètement décontenancé de trouver Michael ici - où qu'ils soient. Il ne saurait dire si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Et le fait qu'il ne sache absolument pas à quoi s'attendre le pétrifia.

**– Tu veux dire, rien de plus ?** rétorqua Adam, amer.

Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il était coincé en enfer et ça, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'occulter.

Le regard de Michael se fit plus froid encore, au point qu'Adam eut l'impression d'être poignardé par ses prunelles bleutées. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne fléchissait pas. L'apparence qu'il avait prise n'inspirait pas plus de confiance que de crainte. Pourtant Adam sentait le pouvoir incroyable de l'archange. Il connaissait son étendue mieux qu'il ne le voudrait. Si la chemise à carreaux bleus qu'il portait ne le laissait pas deviner, il savait qu'il pouvait le réduire en cendres d'un simple toucher, ou même d'un simple regard.

**– Ne me fais pas regretter de t'aider, Adam Milligan.**

Cette façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom en entier était étrange. À vrai dire, il en avait perdu l'habitude. Il avait la sensation que quand Michael l'énonçait ainsi, il remettait des pièces en place. Qu'il lui rendait son identité.

**– M'aider ? **répéta le Milligan en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Pour toute réponse, Michael leva le bras vers le front du jeune homme afin d'y poser deux doigts, en dépit des gestes de défense du jeune homme.


	2. Altération

_Je publie déjà le chapitre 2 puisque j'ai un peu d'avance sur cette fiction ^^_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

–––

**MY SHELTER AT THE STORM**

**Chapitre 2**

–

D'un simple touché, Michael avait comme éclairé le chemin d'Adam. Il ne baignait plus dans le sang, et le paysage semblait d'un coup plus beau.

Si une vieille chambre d'hôtel peut être considérée comme belle, ce qui au sens d'Adam était sans aucun doute le cas. Il n'avait pas vu de mur, de lampe ou de dessus de lit ringard depuis des années. A part peut-être quand Lucifer s'ingéniait à torturer Adam à partir de ses souvenirs, mais là, c'était différent. Il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde cet endroit et curieusement, il en était ravi. Perplexe, il fixa le lit duquel il était vraisemblablement tombé, plus tôt. Ce matelas simplement posé sur un sommier représentait des années de rêves à lui seul. C'était la réponse à des prières sourdes, la huitième merveille du monde. Toutefois méfiant, Adam n'osa pas y grimper, de peur d'être avaler par l'un des monstres de la création de Satan. Il n'osait pas bouger, non plus. Il savait qu'un geste trop brusque pourrait casser cette utopie. Il se contenta d'écouter ce que disait le soi-disant archange à son côté.

Adam plissa les yeux tant il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

–** Sortis de la cage mais, comment est-ce possible ? **

**– Je l'ignore.**

– **Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que le Prince du Paradis que tu es n'en as pas la moindre idée !**

Michael tourna un regard glacial vers le jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton qu'il employait pour s'adresser à lui. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour le réduire en tas de chair à ses pieds.

–** A mon sens, ça ne peut être que mon père qui nous a sortis de ce mauvais pas.**

Adam roula des yeux tant "ce mauvais pas" lui paraissait inadapté pour décrire l'enfer mais il s'attendait à ce genre de réponse de la part d'un archange et surtout de Michael. Qu'aurait-il pu envisager si ce n'est une intervention divine ?! Pourtant, Adam en doutait grandement. Il ne savait que trop que Dieu n'en avait rien à carrer de sa poire. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été dévoré vivant par des goules puis enfermé dans le loft isolé de Satan.

**– Attends une petite minute... Si toi et moi sommes sortis, ça signifie que ton petit frère a sûrement suivi... **

Adam écarquilla les yeux, terrifié à cette idée. Il ignorait complètement si c'était ou non un plan diabolique de Lucifer pour le torturer toujours plus en profondeur ou si c'était bien Michael qui se tenait devant lui et lui assurait qu'ils étaient tous les deux sortis de la fosse mais une chose était sûre : dans les deux cas, il préférait ne pas croiser Satan.

Soudain, des flash horribles assaillirent son crâne. Des images noires faites de sang et de cris. Il retint un hurlement quand il comprit qu'il était de retour dans la cage, suspendu à ces crocs de bouchers qui étaient accrochés à sa chair, la transperçant douloureusement.

– **Ne te laisse pas submerger !** lâcha une voix lointaine, particulièrement grave. **Tu n'es plus dans la cage et mon frère ne nous a pas suivi.**

La réalité dans laquelle se trouvait Adam eut comme un tremblement qui se fit de plus en plus affirmé avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau dans la miteuse chambre d'hôtel. Et c'était cette forte pression sur son bras qu'il l'avait comme tiré de cette image de torture. Il était complètement terrorisé, il le sentait dans sa respiration saccadée, son cœur qui battait la chamade et ses muscles qui tremblaient fébrilement. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé dans la cage. La fraîcheur ambiante l'en avait toujours empêché. A cela, il comprit que peut-être la voix grave avait raison, qu'il était vraiment sorti de ce cauchemar. Silencieusement, des larmes entamèrent leur chemin sur les joues blafardes du jeune homme. Il ignorait si c'était des larmes de soulagement ou de peur.

– **Tout à l'heure, j'ai instauré une protection en toi pour que les effets secondaires de la cage soient moins importants mais si tu te laisses envahir par la peur, tu replonges automatiquement dans tes souvenirs de l'enfer. Tu ne dois plus avoir peur, Adam. **

Le jeune homme lâcha un rire ironique en se demandant si ce type était sérieux ou s'il se moquait de lui comme il aurait tendance à le penser au premier abord.

– **Facile à dire quand on est un archange surpuissant qui vit depuis des millions d'années et qui n'est jamais qu'un soldat à la solde de Dieu !**

Michael lâcha le bras du jeune homme qu'il tenait ferment entre ses doigts. Décidément, cet humain se permettait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas.

– **Il faut que tu sois conscient que ça pourrait te tuer**, éluda Michael en fixant Adam de son regard imperturbable. **Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sortir de tes crises.****  
**

**– Parlons-en, tiens ! **s'exclama Adam comme soudain frappé par l'improbabilité de la situation. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici alors que tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de ma tronche ?! **

**– Il y a eu un dysfonctionnement quand nous sommes tombés dans la cage. Il semblerait que ma grâce se soit... accrochée à ton âme. **

Adam mit un temps considérable à saisir le sens des mots de Michael tant ils paraissaient farfelus.

_Et ben, voilà autre chose !_ pensa Adam.

–** Accrochée ? **sourcilla-t-il.** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **

Michael pinça les lèvres, très agacé d'avoir à expliquer quelque chose que cet humain n'était pas en mesure de saisir. Levant le sourcil, il chercha ses mots avec minutie, pour tenter de lui faire comprendre avec ses facultés intellectuelles et sa compréhension du monde limitées.

**– Ma grâce était en adéquation avec ton âme lorsque nous avons été plongés dans la cage et si j'ai été éjecté de ton corps en y atterrissant, cela n'a pas été sans séquelles. Tu gardes un morceau de ma grâce et j'ai un morceau de ton âme. Tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé le moyen de les restituer, je ne peux aller nulle part sans te prendre avec moi.**

Adam tenta d'assimiler la chose comme il le pouvait bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre toute la portée de cette nouvelle. S'il avait un morceau de la grâce de Michael, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il avait un certain pourcentage angélique dans les veines ? Cette idée le rendit curieux avant qu'il ne réalise brutalement ce que tout cela signifiait. En gros, il était coincé avec Michael.

**– Et comment on change ça ? **

Michael fronça les sourcils. Comme si cela n'était pas assez ridicule que lui s'abaisse à expliquer quelque chose à un humain, il fallait que celui-ci ne fasse même pas l'effort de l'écouter !

– **Si j'avais la possibilité de changer ça immédiatement, je le ferais, mais je ne sais pas comment on procède. Je n'ai jamais fais face à ce cas de figure. **

**– Donc ça ne s'était jamais produit ?  
**

**– Pas à ma connaissance**, répondit Michael. **Du moins pas involontairement.**

**– Comment ça ?**

******– L'entremêlement de ton âme et de ma grâce peuvent presque être comparé au phénomène de protection des prophètes. Un prophète est forcément relié à un archange, de sorte que dés qu'un danger d'ordre surnaturel est à sa proximité, l'archange intervienne, quoiqu'il fasse. Sauf, qu'en l'occurrence, notre problème est bien plus compliqué. Par exemple, si tu venais à mourir, je suivrais ton âme où qu'elle aille. **

C'était à peu près, la chose la plus dingue qu'Adam ait vécu pourtant, niveau merdier loufoque, il arrivait à se mettre dedans jusqu'au cou.

**********– Et moi qui pensais qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de plus tordu que d'être balancé dans la prison du diable... **soupira Adam pour lui-même. **Comment tu sais tout ça ?**

**– Depuis que je suis revenu sur Terre, j'ai retrouvé la plupart de mes facultés célestes. Ainsi, j'ai pu regarder ce qu'il en était.**

******– Regarder ?**

**********– Je suis allé dans ton âme.**

Fut étonnant de constater que ce genre de phrase semble normal à Adam, comme s'il avait entendu bien pire. Sans doute parce que c'était le cas. Il baissa tout de même les yeux vers son torse comme s'il pouvait subsister de quelconques traces du passage de l'archange et là, il remarqua le point auquel il était sale. Son t-shirt et sa chemise, tous deux dans un piteux état, étaient tâchés de sang séché. Étrangement s'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis des années, il ne sentait pas mauvais. Il n'empêche qu'il mourrait soudainement d'envie d'aller prendre une longue douche et peut-être ainsi remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Parce que Michael lui débitait des tas de choses sans qu'il ne lui effleure l'esprit qu'Adam avait besoin de temps pour tout assimiler.

**– Je vais prendre une douche**, décida Adam.

Indifférent, Michael le regarda silencieusement passer devant lui.

Machinalement, Adam chercha l'interrupteur du bout des doigts. Comme quoi, certains gestes ne s'oublient pas. A l'instant même où l'ampoule éclaira les lieux, Adam eut l'impression qu'on lui avait lancé une grenade flash à la figure. La lumière explosa dans ses yeux avec douleur. Son premier réflexe fut de dissimuler son visage dans ses mains et de sortir vivement de la pièce.

**– Tu n'es pas capable de supporter plus de lumière que cette lampe**, déclara placidement Michael. **Il va falloir un certain temps à tes yeux pour s'habituer de nouveau à la lumière sur Terre.**

******– Merci de l'info, je n'aurais jamais compris tout seul**, ironisa Adam en cillant à intervalle régulier pour tenter de stabiliser sa vue.

Michael se leva si rapidement de la chaise où il était assis que pendant un instant, Adam crut qu'il allait le frapper. Ou du moins, c'est tout ce que sa vue trouble lui permettait d'interpréter. Toutefois, Michael ne s'arrêta pas pour le frapper. Au lieu de quoi, Adam entendit l'interrupteur émettre un clic et la silhouette de Michael se déplaça vers le fenêtres.

Les yeux d'Adam se stabilisèrent sur Michael qui contemplait le paysage nocturne à travers la fenêtre. Adam ne voyait que son dos mais il paraissait assez soucieux.

Il secoua la tête. Il avait de ces idées, parfois ! Comment un ange pourrait être soucieux ?! Surtout cet imbécile à l'ego de la taille des States !

Prendre une douche dans le noir, en laissant la porte ouverte pour avoir un semblant de luminosité avec un archange dans la pièce voisine, c'est étrange. Pis encore quand des asticots peut-être imaginaires grimpent le longs de vos jambes ou que votre shampoing vous donne l'impression de s'être transformé en acide qui vous crame la tête. Adam luttait pour rester dans le monde de la chambre d'hôtel moisie et de l'archange distant parce qu'il était cent fois plus agréable que celui dont il avait l'habitude, jusqu'alors. Réel ou pas, il préférait être ici.

Lorsqu'Adam sortit de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille, il se sentait pourtant nettement mieux. Tous les asticots du monde n'auraient pu réussir le tour de force de gâcher la plaisir de se sentir propre.

Il se dirigea vers l'évier où il plongea tous ses vêtements dans une eau tiède. Faute de lessive, il allait nettoyer ses vêtements au gel douche. C'était mieux que rien. Concentré sur son lavage, il pensait au surréalisme de la situation. Si plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner, du moins, c'était son impression, il était quand même dans une histoire abracadabrante et cela ne l'interpellait pas plus que cela.

******– Donc, si je récapitules, nous sommes sortis de la cage mais toujours coincés l'un avec l'autre**, reprit Adam.** Super ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire au juste ?****  
**

Adam qui ne pensait certainement pas sortir de la cage un jour, n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire ensuite. Il se sentait tellement différent, perdu et blasé, qu'il pourrait suivre un archange dans ses entreprises célestes, rien que pour occuper son esprit dérangé.

******– Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. Seulement avant que nous y allions, tu dois t'habituer de nouveau à vivre sur Terre. **

**************– J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix**, souffla Adam en frottant sa chemise pour faire partir les traces de sang.

Soudain alors qu'il nettoyait ce sang qu'il croyait dater de centaines d'année, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Il ne devait pas avoir passé autant de temps que ça en enfer. Evidemment être enfermé dans un trou et être torturé par l'un des pires tortionnaires que le monde n'ait jamais vu naître devait grandement altérer la notion humaine de temps que pouvait posséder Adam. Il se tourna vers le petit écran de télévision qu'il y avait dans un coin de la pièce. Les hôtels avaient toujours des télévisions de la décennie dernière alors ils devaient encore être dans les années 2010...

******– Au fait, où sommes-nous ? **

**************– A Eastport dans le Maine.**

**********************– Qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans le Maine ? **se demanda Adam en songeant qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

******************************– Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes apparus sur une plage.**

Sur une plage ? Adam comprit soudain qu'il était peut-être bel et bien sorti de la cage puisque ce devait être sur cette plage qu'il marchait, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

******– Donc, tu m'as emmené à l'hôtel ? Excuse-moi, mais comment as-tu fait pour payer une chambre sans argent ?**

Imaginer Michael réserver une chambre ne collait pas vraiment avec le peu qu'il connaissait de lui. Pour Adam, il avait forcément dégainé un couteau en demandant une chambre.

**************– Je n'ai pas payé.**

**********************– Evidemment, on paye après le séjour mais quand tu as demandé une chambre, est-ce que tu as sorti une arme ? Parce que je doute sérieusement qu'ils nous aient laissé entrer sans faire d'histoire alors que j'étais couvert de sang.**

******************************– A vrai dire, je les ai endormi et j'ai pris la clé d'une chambre.**

**************************************– Génial... ça signifie qu'on doit mettre les voiles. Il faut que tu nous fasses voler jusque... dans le Minnesota à Windom. Comme ça, j'irais me chercher des fringues ! **

Michael n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi Adam voulait partir que des coups violents résonnaient déjà contre la porte. Evidemment, ils devaient avoir appelé les flics à leur réveil. Adam tourna un regard inexpressif vers la porte. On entendait les ordres des officiers qui consistaient à ouvrir la porte sans faire d'histoires.

******– Tu attends quoi ? **s'enquit Adam dont le calme olympien était incomparable.


	3. Évocation

_Merci à toi **Luna** pour ta review, ça revigore de lire de tels compliments :)_

_Le délire de ce début de chapitre n'était pas prémédité mais ça m'a beaucoup amusée d'imaginer Adam dans cette situation !_

* * *

**–––**

**MY SHELTER AT THE STORM**

**Chapitre 3**

**–**

**– Tu veux ma photo, crétin ?!** s'exclama Adam en brandissant le poing, prêt à frapper.

Le colosse qui dévisageait Adam des pieds à la tête baissa les yeux lorsqu'il perçut le timbre irascible du jeune homme. Celui-ci était aussi furieux qu'il pouvait être exaspéré par la situation. Il se tourna vers l'archange qui marchait tranquillement à côté de lui.

**– Sans déconner, t'étais obligé d'apparaître à côté d'une boite de nuit SM ?!** râla le blond.

Lui qui avait à peine eu le temps d'enfiler ses baskets se retrouvait presque à poil au beau milieu d'une des rues les moins fréquentables de sa ville natale. S'y balader avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Voilà qui réduisait sa liste de choses à faire avant une énième mort. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il pense à y rayer "se faire bouffer par des monstres" et "avoir un archange à l'intérieur de soi", prochainement.

**– Tu ne m'as pas donné d'endroit précis où atterrir,** répondit Michael, peu concerné par la colère du Milligan.

**– Je penserais à peindre une piste d'atterrissage la prochaine fois,** ironisa ce dernier.

Lorsqu'Adam et Michael arrivèrent devant sa maison, il fut presque choqué de découvrir une famille qui était en train d'en sortir. C'est vrai qu'elle avait due être louée depuis que sa mère et lui avaient disparus. Comment a-t-il pu pensé qu'il y trouverait les affaires qu'il y avait laissé avant de partir à la fac ?!

Adam observa un couple de la quarantaine entrer dans un véhicule, accompagné d'un garçon, un peu plus jeune qu'Adam. Il tirait une tronche de six pieds de long mais n'avait pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait d'être traîné par ses parents dans un endroit où il ne voulait pas aller. Adam, lui, en avait conscience.

**– Michael, télétransporte-nous à l'intérieur, **souffla Adam quand la voiture eut quitté l'allée.

Michael optempéra et ils atterrirent dans une cuisine meublée de rouge. La cuisine dans laquelle Adam avait l'habitude de manger n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les murs arboraient à présent une pâle teinte gris perle. La famille qui habitait ici devait être assez friqué pour avoir tout refait. Plus rien n'était à sa place. Étrangement, Adam ne ressentit pas grand chose. Il savait qu'il était devenu insensible mais à ce point, c'était incroyable. Il avait passé toute son enfance dans les murs de cette maison et il n'était pas plus affecté que cela que des inconnus les arpentent à présent et les changent. Il pensa à sa mère qui entraient toujours en souriant et qui, malgré la fatigue, préparait de bons petits déjeuners à son fils. Que dirait-elle en voyant leur maison dans cet état ? Sûrement que c'était plus joli. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de réellement prendre soin des lieux mais elle aurait aimé le faire, comme elle le disait si souvent.

Adam jeta un oeil au calendrier et écarquilla les yeux.

**– 2014 ? **s'étonna-t-il. **Nous n'avons été enfermé dans la cage que durant quatre ans, alors...**

Michael ne fit aucun commentaire probablement parce qu'il se fichait de la date d'aujourd'hui.

Adam alla à l'étage dans l'intention de trouver de quoi s'habiller. Les fringues du gars qui sortait avec ses parents devraient faire l'affaire. Il se rendit dans sa chambre qui avait été la sienne, autrefois. Il grimaça en voyant la peinture verte aux murs. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette couleur et là, c'était carrément devenu la planque d'un écolo ! Il vit même un solarium sur le bureau.

Occultant son environnement, Adam se tourna vers l'armoire et en inspecta le contenu.

**– C'est qu'il a du goût, le gosse... **constata Adam en sortant une veste en cuir noire ornée d'une capuche grise.

Son regard dévia sur la chambre et grimaça.

**************– Pas pour tout, hélas...**

Pivotant vers l'armoire, il farfouilla sans se soucier du désordre qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il trouva un t-shirt gris ainsi qu'un jean bleu foncé. Il lui piqua aussi un caleçon, des chaussettes et des Converse. Heureusement tout était à sa taille, même les baskets.

Une fois habillé, il prit un sac à dos et enfourna quelques fringues à l'intérieur avant d'aller fouiller le reste de la maison, sans un regard derrière lui. Il trouva mille dollars dans une enveloppe où il était marqué "économies pour les vacances".

**– Tant pis pour les vacances**, marmonna Adam. **Ça sera pour notre pomme.**

Enfin, surtout pour sa pomme à lui. Michael ne se souciait guère d'avoir de l'argent et ce n'est pas cela qui l'empêcherait de vivre.

Il rejoignit l'archange dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas bougé : il était toujours près de la table au centre de la pièce et scrutait la coupelle de fruits d'un air dubitatif. Il se demandait pourquoi cette famille avait des fruits faits de cire plutôt que des vrais. Étranges, ces humains.

**– C'était chez toi, ici, **articula l'archange.

**– En quoi ça te regarde ?! **bougonna Adam qui ne voulait pas en parler. **T'en as rien à faire, de toute façon.**

**– Ce n'était pas une question. J'avais un autre souvenir de cet endroit. C'est devenu très... inhumain. **

Adam plissa les yeux. L'archange avait déjà vu sa maison ?

**– Comment ça tu en avais un autre souvenir ? Tu es déjà venu dans cette maison ?**

******– Oui mais tu ne t'en souviens pas.**

**********– Attends... quoi ?! Tu veux dire qu'on s'était déjà rencontré avant que tu me demandes de devenir ton véhicule.**

**************– Oui,** acquiesça Michael.

Adam s'attendait à ce qu'il développe mais il se contentait de le fixer de ses insondables prunelles bleues. Haussant les sourcils, Adam lui demanda silencieusement d'approfondir ses propos seulement Michael ne semblait comprendre le sens de sa mimique. Il s'apprêtait à lui intimer de poursuivre quand ils perçurent le bruit du moteur d'une voiture.

**– Merde... c'est vachement court comme sortie familiale ! **commenta le jeune homme. **Il faut qu'on parte ! Emmène-nous devant le Super 8 Windom. C'est un motel à la sortie de la ville.**

Le bruit de clés qui tournent dans la serrure eut le temps de résonner avant que Michael ne les télétransporte à l'endroit indiqué. Ils entrèrent dans le motel sous le regard insistant d'un camionneur aux bras épais et au crâne rasé. Blasé, Adam soutint son regard un instant avant de se concentrer sur la femme qui tenait le guichet.

******– Une chambre, s'il vous plait. **

La femme qui s'occupait des réservations avait la petite quarantaine. Adam la reconnut de suite puisque c'était elle qui les avait reçu, Kristin Mac Guy et lui après le bal de la promo. C'était ici même qu'il avait perdu son pucelage avec l'une des filles les plus canons du bahut. Ça restait un bon souvenir mais aujourd'hui, quand il repensait à la façon dont il s'était démené pour la conduire à coucher avec lui, il se trouvait ridicule.

Tout cela correspondait à une autre vie. Il n'était plus le même à présent.

La femme qui répondait au nom de Betsy, si la mémoire d'Adam était exacte, dévisagea les deux hommes, l'un après l'autre. Adam ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait dans sa tête de quadragénaire mais il était évident qu'il avait dit quelque chose de choquant. Puis il comprit en voyant la croix qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle les prenait pour des homosexuels voulant se payer une nuit de plaisir. Adam poussa un soupir, éreinté par ces préjugés.

******– Avec UN lit double,** poursuivit Adam pour la provoquer.

La femme déglutit et baissa les yeux vers son ordinateur.

******– Oui, c'est pour combien de temps ?**

**********– Je ne sais pas,** minauda Adam en se tournant vers Michael. **Mon chou, tu penses que nous resterons ici tout le long de notre lune de miel ?**

Michael tourna un regard impassible vers Adam ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Pourquoi l'appelait-il "mon chou" ? Et surtout pourquoi parlait-il de lune de miel ? Ses faibles connaissances en matière de coutumes humaines lui rappelèrent que la lune de miel était des vacances organisées pour un couple fraîchement marié voulant consommer leur union. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Adam y fasse allusion.

******– Non, on ne va rester que quatre jours !** annonça Adam en se retenant de rire devant la mine glaciale et interrogatrice de l'archange. **Et je paye tout de suite.**

Il mit le compte d'argent sur la table et prit la clé que lui tendait Betsy d'une mine crispée. Avant de partir, il se pencha vers elle et lui glissa :

******– Vous savez... Vous tenez un motel alors vous devriez laisser vos préjugés à la porte de chez vous.**

Le blond arborait un sourire hilare. Provoquer la pauvre âme trop religieuse et sensible qu'elle était, c'était amusant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Adam n'avait plus trouver motif à se divertir. Il avait oublié le point auquel c'était agréable.

Michael et Adam sillonnèrent les couloirs du motel, en croisant parfois des couples qui les dévisageaient comme si une de leur main était glissée dans la poche arrière du jean de l'autre. Les ignorant, ils entrèrent dans la chambre au luxe restreint qu'ils avaient réservée. Adam ne fit aucun commentaire sur le style ringard de cette pièce tant pour lui cela ressemblait à un palace comparé à tout ce temps passé dans le noir et le froid de la cage. Il jeta négligemment le sac par terre et alla se coucher dans le lit. Tout ce dont il rêvait depuis des années, c'était d'un matelas et d'un hamburger. S'il ne pouvait même pas envisager de manger tant la nourriture lui donnait des hauts le coeur, il voulait se prélasser dans des draps pendant ces quatre jours.

Il aurait aimé dormir, seulement, il s'en savait incapable. Il avait oublié comment on faisait. Fermer les yeux ne suffisait plus et ces pensées, ces impressions qu'on était en train de mordre ses bras comme les monstres que créaient Lucifer le faisaient, elles l'empêchait de fermer l'oeil.

******– On a pas fini notre discussion,** souffla Adam qui voulait occupé son esprit pour ne pas penser aux bestioles fictives qui s'accrochaient à lui. **Tu disais qu'on s'était déjà rencontré avant mais comment ça se fait que je n'en ai pas le souvenir ?**

**********– J'ai effacé ta mémoire.**

******************– Pourquoi ?**

**************************– Pour que tu aies une vie normale.**

******************************– Une vie normale ?** lâcha Adam, ironique. **Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une vie normale quand on finit par se faire bouffer par des goules...**

Michael ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le jeune homme d'un air imperturbable.

Contrairement à ce que sa grimace laissait supposer, ce souvenir n'était pas le plus atroce qu'Adam ait. Plus maintenant. La palme était décernée à Lucifer, quoiqu'il advienne.

**– Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? **s'enquit Adam, presque curieux.

Michael fronça légèrement les sourcils mais Adam ne le perçut pas dans la pénombre. D'ailleurs, il ne le regardait même pas. Il préférait fixer le plafond blanc comme si c'était son seul repère.

**– Rien qui vaille la peine que tu t'en souviennes.**

Adam poussa un soupir. Comment garder la tête hors de l'eau avec l'aide d'un archange qui n'a nullement envie de le secourir ?

Exaspéré, le jeune tourna le dos à Michael et décida que la discussion était close. Il ne pouvait pas discuter avec un imbécile pareil plus de cinq minutes, il aurait dû s'en souvenir.


End file.
